Beta Elements
In 1998, Rare announced that they were coming up with a new first person shooter. At E3 1998, Perfect Dark was shown off, and there are many noticable differences. EARLY E3 PREVIEW FROM 1998 Starting from the beginning, you can see a different logo design, along with the beta reload animation from Goldeneye soon after. After that, you can see that Trent Easton was used as a placeholder guard. A few seconds later, the position that Joanna is holding the Falcon 2 was a position that you could originally use to get a better aim. Obviously the HUD is very different, as it changed many times throughout the game's development. Then you see Trent again, as a placeholder, and a mostly empty Area 51 with an Area 51 guard with the beta faceplate helmet soon afterwards. The unused Deep Sea track that is in the final game's memory then begins to play, and an Area 51 guard with an AR33 from Goldeneye is shot down by Joanna on the Hoverbike, but the sound that plays is very different, most sounding like a Laptop Gun from the final game. As the preview moves along, you see Joanna holding up her Falcon, which is just another unused animation possibly to make you run faster? In Area 51, Joanna kills a guard who drops a ZMG (9mm) from Goldeneye, along with the turret above the door a couple seconds later gone with the door missing. When the video changes to the Carrington Institute, you can tell the building if mostly empty and that the doors are missing that lead to the firing range in the final game. It's also interesting to note that in this stage of development, the elevators were missing, and in their place was a ramp. This is due to that later in development, they were able to upgrade the Goldeneye engine to be able to handle an elavator. At aproximately 2:02 in the video, an early "sketch" by Graeme Norgate plays, but this didn't end up in the final game. It ended up as "Scotland The Brave" in Timesplitters: Future Perfect. An empty Skedar Ruins can then be seen, where the skybox is already functionable. "Games on Film" Preview Starting from the beginning, once again there is the prerelease logo, and a Deep Sea beta area soon after. There is no music playing throughout the video, as their were probably no music assigned to each mission. Then you see the Carrington Institute, much clearer in this video. You can tell that the doors are missing, and a much clearer beta ramp. Then you can see dataDyne Central, with nothing too differnt to mention. Then the Carrington Institute once again without any doors. The Skedar Ruins then come, again with nothing too much to mention. Then the Area 51, with the Maians shooting at Joanna! This was because the Maians and the humans were in a war of sorts, and there were good Maians Joanna had to rescue, but bad ones she would not. This is where their are doors and a gun turret in the final, a place I mention in the early E3 1998 preview. There were also no antennas, as they were not yet relevant, plus the Maians have male grunts which were only a placeholder They also dropped a ZMG (9mm). Then Joanna shoting another Maian which has an AR33 from Goldeneye once again. Joanna reloads like the Goldeneye ones in this video, too. Then at the end you see Joanna with a ZMG (9mm) shooting as the camera rolls around her with the open area. Lo mejor de Nintendo 64 - Perfect Dark This video has a lot of Area 51 the other's don't. Once again starting from the beginning there is the prerelease logo. You see the early Deep Sea again, the Carrington Institute without doors and a ramp, the not much changed dataDyne Central. Then you see dataDyne Central as Joanna walks into the building, with a helmeted guard, and another guard who runs up soon after. Then you see Trent as a placeholder, the sideways Falcon, the no-doored Carrington Institute, the not much changed Skedar Ruins, and then the Area 51 footage begins. Joanna walks in to the room so that she can retrieve Elvis, and she kills another prerelease guard with a faceplate, and picks up another another ZMG. Then Joanna walks down a hallway, killing the prerelease guard who has the AR33, then picking it up. Then she seems to do the same on the Hoverbike. In the next scene, you can see Joanna in a Tower, which is very difficult to get to in the final, targeting an enemy with the Falcon 2 as you could originally do this. Then they walked down the bridge killing the beta guard and holding the Magsec 4 upwards. Then the Area 51 blowing up the hole with an invisible mine - the mine has no animation yet. Then just a repeat of clips from the other two videos. Nintendo 64 Catalogue Officiel 98 In this video, the relevant part begins at about 7:30. The logo is yet again prerelease, with the early Deep Sea, and then the final cut multiplayer level. There is speculation that this level was actually the part in Area 51 Infiltration that you can access in the final only by attracting the guards to come out of it, ultimately unlocking the doors, but be quick as they will soon close. The developers state how it was cut do to not enough memory. Then another repeat of the dataDyne Central, Carrington Institute, and Skedar Ruins. Then you see Joanna carrying Elvis' bed shooting another faceplate guard, some AR33 guards, the Hoverbike in Area 51, early Deep Sea, and then the Joanna shooting the ZMG scene again as many of the previews have. French Promo Starting at 0:18, this is the first time the finalized logo is revealed. Now at 0:48 you see a montage of the dataDyne building, the Chicago mission, Area 51, then the very different beta Deep Sea... This is by far the most changed level in the game, as the whole level was retextured and redesigned. A few seconds later Joanna walks toward an early red colored alien, possibly an early Skedar? Some nightvision dataDyne from the Escape level, Chicago in nightvision, and then a big montage full of scrapped ideas. First you see Joanna with two alien buddies, and a probably edited four player dataDyne Infiltration level, but the top left screen is actually Chicago, so, yeah. Then a few seconds later you see the early Skedar Mission that turned into the multiplayer level. A dead Maian is on the floor, and a dataDyne guard is running toward an explosion. Then you see Joanna shooting a Maian! There were good and bad aliens early in development so I can see them being the bad guys, too. Then a dD guard standing motionless as a Maian falls to the ground. Then just some more repeats.